totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sally (TDROTFS)
Sally, labeled the Sassy Little Cowgirl, was a competitor on Total Drama Revenge of the Film Set, and was on the Screaming Gaffers. It is unknown if she will return for a second season. Personality Sally is very nice, but can be rude and dramatic at times. She is known for her sassiness, and shows it to Tiffany often. She is not mean, and she loves to be around people. She isn't planning on being a big villain this season, but if she can, here and there, might do something to keep herself safe. Total Drama Revenge of the Film Set In Not So Happy Actors, Sally is first seen arguing with Tiffany in the Limo. The girls insult each other for awhile. When they get out of the Limo, Sally tells Tiffany to get out of the way rudely. Later in the challenge, she finds a flag but at the same time Tiffany finds a flag. They go at it and while they fight, Troy takes the flag and walks away. Kelly wins the challenge later on, and does not pick Sally. She is put on Troy's team, and is not on Tiffany's team. They vote Thompson out. In Aliens Egg-Spect Less Drama, Sally argues with Troy about taking her flag. It ends quickly though, when Bambi is seen hanging from the ceiling. Later in the challenge, Bambi and Troy argue about who is stronger. Bambi wants to split up, and Sally chooses to go with Bambi instead of Troy. Later, Sally mentions to Bella and Bambi that in Total Drama Action, the eggs were in the boiler room, and that they should check there. Bella shyly agrees and Sally tells her that she doesn't have to be so shy and that Sally will be there for her. Then, Bambi mentions that if they lose, that they should vote Rick out. Sally questions why, and Bambi answers with "Because we need Rick! PLUS...RICK DIDN'T COME WITH US..." Sally agrees on voting him out. Then, moments later, Bella is grabbed by Chef and is almost shot, when Sally tells him to shoot her instead. Chef then lets Bella go, and Sally runs at Chef, but he still shoots her. Later, it is announced that the other team wins again, putting Sally's team up for elimination. Sally gets a marshmallow and is safe. In Locked in a Trailer, Sally, again, argues with Troy when he yells at the girls for getting rid of the only guys on his team. She tells him that they weren't doing anything productive for the team. Later, they are locked in their trailer. Sally shrugs when Bambi says that the door wont open. She then says that the windows are glued shut. Bambi yells at Troy and they argue again. Sally says in her confessional that Troy is a sarcastic loser and isn't helping in challenges. Bambi then sees a hatch on the roof. Sally says that she is scred of heights, and Kyle says it is 7 feet high. They help her out, and they win the challenge. In You're Sick in the Head, Bambi finishes breakfast and yells and Troy. She leaves. Troy tells everyone that he punched her, but then Sally tells everyone that he is lying, and that she punched him. Everyone laughs at him. Later, Sally tells Bambi that Troy told everyone that he punched her at breakfast. She growls. Sally asks what is wrong with her and she says that she hates Troy. Sally tells her that she knew that and they laugh. Bambi then tells Sally that she lives in Australia, and Sally says that it is random. Bambi tries to open the door to the trailer, but it is locked. Sally complains how they were locked in the day before, and now they were locked out. Bambi climbs to the top of the trailer to get in through the hatch but it is locked. She starts screaming for help. Topher comes over and Bambi says that her daddy bought her a new bracelet. Sally says that she sounds like Abby. She falls, and starts to act like her again. Sally's team is given health books for the challenge. Topher tells them to study. Then, Topher comes later that night and gives them pizza. They demand to door to be opened, but Topher says no. Sally gets mad and sighs. Later, the girls wake up to see Troy missing. They search everywhere for him. Sally sits down and itches a red lump. Sally tells her to go to the infirmory, and she does. Sally and Bella go with her. They arrive and Sally demands to know what is going on after seeing some of the contestants in giant balls, including troy. Then Bella and Bambi get sick and go into a ball. Sally is the last one standing, but Kelly figures out that they are faking it, and that they are all fine. Kelly's team wins. In the last three, Sally, Bambi, and Troy have voted, but Sally is the one eliminated and leaves.